Family Memories
by Kristen3
Summary: On Frasier's first visit back to Seattle, he realizes just how much his family means to him. Fluffy one-shot.


Frasier felt his heart race as he rang the doorbell. He'd been away from his home city of Seattle for over two years now, and this was his first visit back. Niles and Daphne had repeatedly offered to give him a ride from the airport, but Frasier refused. He knew that nearly-three-year-old David kept his parents busy. It was easy enough to take a cab.

Daphne heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door, feeling a rush of excitement. Within seconds, she and her brother-in-law were hugging tightly. "It's so good to see you," she said, finally letting him go.

"You, too, Daphne," Frasier said. Unbelievable though it seemed, Daphne was now more beautiful than when he'd left. "Well, motherhood certainly agrees with you."

Daphne could only blush at what she knew was an undeserved compliment. But before she could thank him, a small pair of feet came running toward them. "Uncle Frasier!"

Frasier could only laugh as his nephew hugged him around the waist. "Wow, and I wasn't even sure he'd know who I was!"

"We've been talking about you a lot. Especially about how much we miss you."

"I've missed all of you, too," Frasier answered.

"Are you really my daddy's best friend?"

Frasier bent to pick the child up. Just as he did so, Niles entered the room. "Well, I can't speak for him, but I know I'm honored to call him a brother and a friend."

Niles walked over to where his brother stood. "I see David has made you feel welcome."

Frasier laughed. "He certainly has. But I can't help but wonder – are you two certain this is the same child you had when I left here two years ago? He seems much too big."

Daphne laughed. "It does seem hard to believe, but it seems David's taking after the Moon family a bit."

"We can only hope that's _all_ he's gotten from your family," Niles said. That remark was quickly followed by a glare from Daphne.

"Believe me, Niles, you've got nothing to worry about. I can already see the Crane genes at work here," Frasier said.

"That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn't believe me," Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "I've already made me peace with having a son who's smarter than me. Or at least smarter than me brothers."

"If you're including Simon, I don't think it takes much to get smarter than him," Niles couldn't help retorting.

"Let's stop this bickering and let Frasier get settled in. Come on, David, time to give your dad and your uncle some time alone. They've got a lot of catching up to do." Daphne took David out of Frasier's arms.

Frasier could not deny that he missed his nephew the moment Daphne took him. But he would have plenty of time while he was here to get to know the young boy.

Once mother and son had left the room, Niles clapped his brother on the back. "Well, what do you say to a cup of Nervosa's famous coffee?"

"I'd love some," Frasier answered immediately. "I've tried Starbucks out in Chicago, but it just isn't the same. Just as no bar will ever take the place of Cheers." Frasier shook his head. He missed both his former hangouts, but he knew he was lucky to at least have memories of them.

In almost no time, Frasier and Niles re-entered the familiar cafe. For a moment, Frasier could only stand in the doorway, taking it all in. "It feels so good to be back."

"It does, doesn't it?" Niles asked. "Every time I come in here, I remember all the times we sat here, me going on about how miserable I was with Maris, or pining over Daphne."

Frasier laughed. "Now look at you. Married and a father. I never thought I'd see that!"

"I know," Niles agreed as they took their favorite table by the window. "I thought nothing could top the love I feel for Daphne, and then David came along."

"Boy, do I know that feeling," Frasier said. "I felt the same way when Freddie was born. Of course, it wasn't long after that that things began to sour between Lilith and me. At least you'll never have to worry about that."

Niles shook his head. "Certainly not. I couldn't be happier. And you've seen David. I'm not surprised he went right up to you. Daphne and I haven't stopped talking about you."

"It's nice to know I've been missed."

"Always, Frasier. For eleven years, Daphne and I saw you nearly every day. How could we not miss you?"

"I feel the same, Niles. I'm very happy with Charlotte, but I can't deny there's a void in my life. I guess that's partly why I came," Frasier admitted.

"Frasier, are you thinking about moving back?" Niles asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Possibly." He hadn't discussed the subject with Charlotte yet, but she knew how much his family meant to him. He had a feeling she might be agreeable to a move. After all, he'd moved for her.

"Then allow me to celebrate this wonderful news with some coffee," Niles said, flagging down a barista. He quickly ordered his usual "half-caf with a whisper of cinnamon" and his brother likewise ordered a coffee.

Being in their favorite hangout, the two brothers easily lost track of time. Niles glanced at his watch, noting that they had been talking for over two hours. He and Frasier both agreed that it was time to get back home.

"Seeing you makes me realize just how much I miss Seattle," Frasier said as they walked up to the door of Niles' apartment at the Montana.

"Well, if you really are serious about moving back, you know we'll all be thrilled," Niles said, opening the door.

When they entered the living room, they both froze at the sight before them. Daphne sat on the fainting couch, with David beside her. On her lap was a photo album. "There's Daddy and me," she was explaining. "I know I'm in a wedding dress, but it wasn't _our_ wedding. Just the day I finally decided I was in love with your father." Now aware of their presence, Daphne looked up, smiling.

"My love, what is this? Are you telling David our story?" Niles walked toward her, in disbelief at what he saw.

"Yes. I suppose seeing Frasier today brought back a few memories. After all, if it weren't for him, we might not even be together!"

Frasier blushed. "I have a feeling you two would've gotten together with or without my involvement. It's been my experience that love is something you can't stop, no matter how hard you try."

"Well, still, Frasier, I think all of us owe you. Daphne only came into our lives after you took Dad in."

"Oh, please, Niles. When I did that, I had no idea how it would change all of us. We had a few rocky years there – more than a few. But we all learned to get along."

"Mommy, is that Grandpa?" David's small voice piped up.

Daphne looked at where her son was pointing. To her surprise, he'd flipped several pages ahead in the photo album and found a picture taken on Frasier's last night in Seattle. "Yes, sweetheart, it is. That was the night we all said goodbye to Uncle Frasier when he left."

"Oh," David said, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

Frasier glanced at the picture and smiled at the memories it brought back. "There was a time when I never thought we'd all be so happy to be together. But now, I couldn't be more grateful to have you two in my life. I hope you know I mean that."

"We do," Daphne answered immediately, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "We feel the same way."

As Frasier looked at his brother and the little family he'd created, he knew one thing for certain: however wonderful his life was in Chicago, Seattle would always be his home.

 **The End**


End file.
